iderahfandomcom-20200214-history
Siun O'Niel
Siun is a very bubbly being. He’s happy, outgoing and not afraid to say his opinion on certain matters. He’s extremely extroverted, meaning he love to spend time with other’s and being away from home helps him “recharge” after a sour day. You’ll always catch him with a goofy smile, or saying a snarky remark as he moves about his day. He’s quick to come with comebacks or jokes. Due to his happy nature, it’s very difficult to anger him, and he’s rarely ever angry. In situations where someone would usually be angry, you’ll find him either saddened or even happy. Personality He’s not good at hiding his own emotions, meaning he’s very straightforward with his feelings and opinions. Sometimes he can even come off as blunt. His own emotions too, if something annoys him he’ll tell you. If he’s sad he won’t ever ask if you’re willing to listen, he’ll just blurt it out there, tell you what’s wrong in the current moment. Everything he does he does out of his own good will. Siun tries to keep a positive look at life, knowing that negative thoughts won’t get you anywhere. He’s therefore seen smiling in situations other’s wouldn’t or brushing off topics that could scare others. He’s a go-getter. Once he set a goal he’ll carry it out till the end; no matter the obstacle in front of him. He’s someone that very trustworthy as well. He protects his friends and their secret till the end, and won’t ever go against the people he loves or adores. Once he finds comfort in someone as a person he’ll fully commit to them as either friends or partner. Siun is also gay. He's very much the "sterotypical" gay guy. Cares a lot about fashion,seems to get along with women more than anything. Isn't afraid to come off as "girly" or complain about something he doesn't think look right on him. Eg. Jewelry. Despite this, he have never been in a serious relationship before meeting Infergo. Family life Siun grew up in a rich family, only a few lines away from the king of their nation. Due to this he has always been surrounded by riches and servants, never needing anything. However, his rich life has come at a price, he is born into a pure breeding family, meaning that it is expected of him to get kids with another pure nature dragon, so that the lagacy may move on. He is the 8th generation of pure in his family, one of the oldest in the whole kingdom. While his mother is a lot more relaxed about the whole tradition about marrying and getting kids, his father is on the other hand very strict. When Siun was very young and before his future wife was even born it was destinied that he was to be married to the daughter of another family whom was another long pure generation. When Siun was 2 years of age his wife was born and as she grew up they slowly got introduced to one another, quickly becoming good friends and allies. She's very understanding of his sexuality and wan't nothing other than for him to be happy, though she doesn't have any other choice than to marry him, seeing as he's all that she knows. They have talked about the future but have yet to find any solution to their mutual problem. Trivia *Due to inexperience in the Military and his own ignorance he was left blind during a battle with the ice dragons. *He doesn't have a good relationship with his parents, they're too traditional for his type. *Siun is a big flirt, he love good looking men and therefore can quickly end up casually flirting with them, despite being blind now he tend to listen to their voice, if he likes the sound of it he won't be able to stop himself. *Siun loves to be treated as a woman, fragile and like one of the most important things in the world. He loves to be pampered with attention from the right type of people. *Siun can be slow to read the atmosphere and therefore he can quickly get himself in trouble despite not ever wanting so. If around the wrong people he could seriously get hurt. Category:Earth Dragons Category:O'Niel Family Category:Main Characters __FORCETOC__